


The Golden Egg

by InkStainedWings



Series: Caramael [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Gabriel and Sam bring their daughter to a public easter egg hunt.





	The Golden Egg

Gabriel smiled widely as he and Sam walked into the event with their daughter sitting on Sam’s shoulders bunny ears on her head and basket clutched tightly in her arms. She looked so excited and eager and it made Gabriel that much more excited himself.

“Okay Carm, I need you to put your listening ears on for a few minutes while we go over the rules okay?” Gabriel said as Sam put her on the ground and she nodded at him showing she heard.

“Good. Now I’m going to stay with you while you look for eggs but Sam is going to stand right here by this pillar. If you get lost or scared you come back here to him. No using your powers, this is a human event you have to find the eggs like a human. If there’s an emergency and you can’t get back here to the pillar, pray for me. Does everything make sense to you?” He asked her and she nodded again signing back to Gabriel she understood before hesitating and then asking him if there really was a giant rabbit that hid the eggs while biting her lip looking nervous.

Gabriel looked up at Sam not sure what to say before shrugging. “No, not really. It’s just a thing people pretend for fun. Why? Do you not like rabbits?” He asked her curiously and she blushed and looked at her feet before finally signing back to him that she was more worried about the rabbit pellets a rabbit that size would drop making Gabriel start to laugh so hard his eyes teared up.

“You, my dear, are priceless. Come on, we need to go get in line for when it’s your turn to hunt eggs. No pellets, I promise.” He said winking at her and she grinned at him widely taking his hand as they headed to the edge of the soccer field that had been marked off for children aged seven to nine. She was only three but she looked older and there wasn’t really any way to explain it so they usually just said she was eight.

“What’s your name darling?” One of the staff members asked smiling at her and Gabriel chuckled when Carm hid behind him.

“Her name is Caramael but spelled C-A-R-A-M-A-E-L almost like an angel name. Also, do you happen to have anyone around who can respond to sign language? She has trouble speaking verbally especially when she gets overstimulated but she knows how to sign.” He asked and the staff woman whose name tag read Cindy frowned thinking.

“I’m not sure if we do or not to be honest. I know we have Spanish and French interpreters here but I never thought about sign language. Let me go ask really quick and I’ll get back to you, alright sir?” She said walking off and Carm tugged on Gabriel’s shirt to get his attention before tilting her head towards an area a little further away that was less crowded. He nodded and walked with her over there and sat down in the dirt.

“Are you okay? We don’t have to do this if it’s too much.” He told her but she shook her head. She wanted to do this. She wanted the candy she had been told were in those eggs and she was certain she could handle it. It was just hearing so many people’s thoughts all at once in one place was overwhelming and all the souls and sounds and smells and lights it made it hard to focus. They had been practicing with Gabriel teaching her to block certain things out but she wasn’t very good at it yet.

She hid her face in his chest closing her eyes and Gabriel wrapped her in his wings. Though they were invisible to the humans they blocked out the sight of their souls and some of the sounds plus they were comforting to Carm.

“Sir? Hello, Cindy said your little girl speaks in sign language? I’m not exactly fluent but I know some from learning with my grandma after she lost her hearing. I’d be happy to offer to help. I’m Lauren.” She said kneeling down beside the pair and Gabriel unwrapped his wings nudging Carm gently.

“Thanks, Lauren, this is Caramael, my daughter. Carm, this is Lauren. She works here if you need to find someone beside me or your papa to go to.” He told her and Carm waved at Lauren shyly. Lauren grinned and signed to her that she liked her ears and Carm perked up a little signing back her cousin made them for her.

“Her older cousin Jack made them for her. He’s with my brother at home right now.” Gabriel repeated for the staff woman and Lauren nodded.

“They’re very pretty. You’ll have to tell your cousin he did a good job.” She told Carm who blushed but was smiling doing better now she was being distracted, however, that’s when there was an announcement that their group would be going in a few minutes. Gabriel stood and lead Carm back over to where the other children were getting anxious to get on the field.

Gabriel squeezed Carm’s hand gently. “Remember. I’ll be right by you and Sammy is watching from right up there. Plus Miss Lauren is here to help if you need it too. You’re going to do great.” He told her and she nodded looking out in the field that was covered in Easter eggs of all different colors. She really wanted the candy and just the thought of all the chocolate made her lick her lips. Plus she had promised Jack she would bring him home some candy for them to share.

Gabriel let go of her hand as the countdown started over the speakers and many kids started bouncing in place and ready to run. Honestly, the whole thing was kinda scary. Kids battling it out in a huge field over limited candy resources. It gave him ideas for some pranks of his own to try but for today he just wanted his daughter to have a good time.

“Go!” The voice on the speaker shouted and the rope around the field blocking off the kids was dropped so all at once they ran in and started grabbing eggs like their lives depended on it. Carm did her best but there were so many other kids and everyone was running everywhere all at once and despite her trying everything started to blur together and she started to panic as she spun around looking for Gabriel only to get knocked over by a slightly taller kid and fall on her butt. This caused some of her eggs to fall out and like sharks on the hunt, a few other children snatched them up before she could even try to find the words to stop them. So instead she pulled her knees up and started to cry wrapping her wings around her.

She wasn’t the only one in that kind of position. Kids were ruthless and there were no rules on the battlefield. However, Gabriel wasn’t far and he was an archangel after all. Once the announcement for the all clear went out Gabriel subtly snapped his fingers moving eggs from the ruder children’s baskets to those of the kids that had been pushed or were upset. He picked Caramael up and carried her back off the field. She whimpered and pressed her hand to his cheek sharing her thoughts with him not even wanting to try to sign them. She was ashamed of herself for falling and for not getting many eggs. She showed him a memory of Dean saying her skills at finding eggs would show just how good of a hunter she would be. She showed him Sam looking disappointed and sniffled dropping her hand again.

“Sam would never be disappointed in you darling. We’re so proud of you for even wanting to try something like this. Look, you are part archangel, you see and hear and feel 1000 times as much as a normal human and then having my powers? Hearing all those loud thoughts all the time and prayers and seeing souls and memories and all that other stuff? The fact you got even one egg is so very very amazing. You’re getting better and stronger every single day and I am so proud of you. Plus, it’s not the number of eggs that matters in the end, it’s what’s inside.” He said winking at her as he pulled the singular egg from her basket showing it was a very sparkly golden egg. When he opened it, inside there was a piece of candy which he gave to her and she shook her head not wanting to eat it if it was the only piece. However, he closed the egg and opened it again and another piece of candy fell out. Her eyes widened and she took the egg from him trying it for herself and every time the egg was closed and reopened a new piece of candy came out. She grinned widely and Gabriel booped her nose.

“Let’s go find Sammy and show him your super special egg huh?” He offered her and she nodded excitedly her tears drying on her cheeks. She knew Dean and Jack would think her egg was the best and would be so excited once she showed them.


End file.
